Sand of Darkness, Book 5 The Sea’s Secrets
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: (Will work on summary later, sorry. POV is Whitetip)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Inferno's POV…._

Inferno sat on his throne he had ordered made for himself, signifying his importance in the Blazing Talons. He had left Scarab to deal with Frostbite, while he came here to wait.

There was the sound of talonsteps, and Inferno looked up to see Scarab approaching. She knelt as she reached the foot of his throne, bowing her head.

"Is it done?" Inferno asked, and she nodded. She stood up and turned towards the door.

"Frozendeath! Enter and present yourself to your master!" The SandWing called, and the IceWing entered, walking steadily up to the throne before kneeling and bowing his head.

"Well Frozendeath. How do you feel being bound to me?" Inferno asked, and the IceWing glanced up, his blue eyes glazed.

"I feel perfectly willing to carry out whatever commands you have for me, Inferno." Frozendeath said, his voice monotone. Inferno glanced at Scarab, nodding his approval.

"Well then Frozendeath, I have a mission for you." Inferno said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I have some dragons I need killed. Do it any way possible, but get it done."

Frozendeath nodded, his glazed eyes narrowing. "Permission to train myself here for a while before I attempt to take any out sire?" The IceWing asked, and Inferno nodded.

"Permission granted. You are dismissed Frozendeath." The SkyWing said, and Frozendeath nodded, standing up and walking out.

"Do you think he'll be able to kill them once he's ready?" Inferno said to Scarab as soon as the IceWing was gone.

"Oh, believe me." The SandWing said, her voice carrying a hint of malice. "He'll kill them all."

 **A/N:**

 **So, a bit more interesting prologue than I usually have. If you can tell from the title, this book is going to be from Whitetip's POV. And it's going to be a bit more action packed then the ones before it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **I'll be adding in a new character in this chapter. Everyone, I'd like you to get ready to meet Whitetips brother, whom IndigoWingedWolf submitted at the end of the first book but I am only now getting to adding in. After this, I think I only have one OC left to add, although I may be wrong. Anyways, enough of me talking. I know you want to get to reading chapter one, so here it is!**

 **Chapter 1**

Whitetip flew along, squinting as rain flew into his eyes. He had been flying for a couple of days and he was almost home. He narrowed his eyes against the rain, scanning the sea below for any sign of an island he could land on to wait out the storm.

There! He thought, seeing the outline of an island below. He dove down, landing on the island and running into a cave that was on it. Sighing, he curled up, laying his head down so that he could look out the cave entrance. Eventually, his eyes started to close, and he fell asleep

LINE

Whitetip woke up as he heard a slight clicking noise. His strained his ears, searching for the sound again. After a few seconds, he heard it again; a clicking noise, like that of claws on stone.

 _Okay, when they get close enough I'll put them out of commission with my magic._ Whitetip thought.

"Hey Whitetip? You awake?" A voice said, and Whitetip felt his eyes widen.

He had turned in his sleep, so that he was facing away from the cave entrance, but now he stood up, turning to see a SeaWing standing in the entrance, his emerald eyes gleaming in the light of his glow-in-the-dark scales.

"Fin!" Whitetip cried, running forwards to throw his wings around his brother, embracing him. Fin returned the gesture, a huge smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again Whitetip." Fin said, as Whitetip stepped back. Whitetip smiled at Fin.

A flash of bronze caught his eye, and he looked to see the bronze armband Gin had asked him to enchant on his arm.

"You really never take that off, do you?" He asked, and his brother nodded.

"Never go anywhere without it." Fin said.

Whitetip went to respond, but a sudden splashing sound outside caught his attention. He ran outside, Fin right behind him, before he froze.

"Oh no…" he muttered as four big SeaWings stalked towards him.

"Our leader wants you dead SeaWing." One of them said, before glancing at Fin. "But we'll leave the other one alone."

Whitetip heard Fin growling softly. His brother stepped forward to stand beside Whitetip.

"You aren't hurting my brother." He said, and a sudden cracking sound resonated from behind them. Whitetip glanced backwards before yelping and hitting the ground as a giant chunk of rock flew over him, slamming into the SeaWing who had been talking. The SeaWing screamed at the impact, and Whitetip could hear cracking sounds. The SeaWing collapsed to the ground, ominously still, and the other three SeaWings leapt forwards, roaring in anger.

Whitetip glanced around, spotting a stick laying nearby. The SeaWing scooped it up, and hissed "Enchant this stick so that it will turn into a sword, and stay that way."

The stick straightened in his talon, the part he was holding changing into a handle while the rest of it grew wider and thicker, before changing to metal and forming an edge and point. Whitetip ducked as one SeaWing flew over him, before he lashed out with his new weapon. The SeaWing growled as Whitetip forced him backwards, getting closer and closer to the edge of the island.

There was a sudden whistling noise and a rocky spear shot past Whitetip. It slammed into the SeaWings chest, throwing them off the island and dragging them into the sea. Whitetip turned to see his brother fighting the other two SeaWings. Bringing his arm back, Whitetip aimed before bringing it forward again, his sword flying through the air end over end in a glittering arc to take one of the last two SeaWings in the back. As they fell down, Whitetip ran towards his brother, who was facing the last SeaWing.

"Why does Inferno want me dead?" Whitetip asked as he neared them, grabbing his sword. The SeaWing glared at him, hissing.

"Because he needs you out of his way if his plan is going to succeed." The SeaWing said finally. "And imagine how much reward I'll get when I tell him I killed you." They leapt at him, and Whitetip threw his sword, taking the SeaWing squarely in the chest. They collapsed to the ground, and Whitetip pulled his sword from the corpse, wiping the blade off in a small patch of grass nearby.

"Whitetip, what is going on?" Fin asked, and Whitetip looked at him.

"Let's go inside, and then I'll tell you everything that's happened since we last saw each other." Whitetip said, and together the two brothers headed towards the cave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"...And then I decided to go back home to see if anything was happening." Whitetip said. "And then I landed here to wait out the storm, and you found me… that's everything that's happened."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Fin said. "You go to Jade Mountain Academy, find out that you're part of a prophecy, make an enemy out of a vengeful SkyWing, have the leader of your group go crazy and fly off, have the newly appointed leader of your group die, before deciding to go back home and see what is going on there."

Whitetip nodded, and Fin gave him a flat look. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" he asked, and Whitetip groaned.

"Don't. Ask." The SeaWing said, and his brother grinned.

"Well, nothing really monumental has happened…" Fin said, then added' "Well, a SeaWing dragonet did disappear… but everyone thinks she ran away."

Whitetip sat forward, his eyes narrowed. "Anything else?" He asked, and his brother frowned.

"Well, there is this one area around one island that has become super toxic." Fin said slowly. "Everything that goes in there dies… except dragons, then they just get sick."

"Where is this?" Whitetip asked, and Fin looked at him, a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Just a few islands away from this one in that direction…" Fin said, pointing directly out of the entrance of the cave. "I really should get back home… promise me you won't go there." Fin said, and Whitetip nodded.

"I promise brother." He said, and Fin sighed, standing up and walking out of the cave. Whitetip waited until he heard him flying away, before he grabbed his sword off the ground. The SeaWing peeked out of the cave and then took to the air, heading in the direction Fin had pointed. Eventually, he saw the island, and he hovered in the air, observing it.

The water around the island was black, and the coastline of the island was covered in blackish-gray muck.

"I'm not so certain I wanna do this…" Whitetip said, gulping. He dropped his sword into the black water below, watching as it hit the surface and sank below with a splash. With one last look in the direction he had come, he folded his wings in and dove down into the water below.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With a splash, Whitetip entered the water. He waited for a few tense moments to start feeling sick, but didn't. Opening his eyes, he looked around, noting that even though the water was black, he could still see.

Glancing down, he looked for the sword he had dropped, but couldn't see it. Internally sighing, he turned to look at the island, before his eyes widened in surprise. There was the entrance to an underwater cave in the side of the island.

He swam towards it, sticking his head inside. Shrugging to himself, he swam into the cave, almost immediately surfacing inside a small cavern. He climbed out onto a rock nearby, glancing around. He noticed a smaller cave nearby, and slipped back into the water, swimming over to it.

He pulled himself over the little rock ledge separating the caves before slipping into the other caves waters. He swam towards a little island in the center of the cave, pulling himself onto it and shaking himself to try and get the water off. Glancing around, he saw the walls of the cave were covered in writing.

He wanted to check out what they said, but he yawned. Deciding he would do it after he got a nap, he curled up on the little island he was on, laying his head down and closing his eyes.

LINE

Whitetip woke up to an unbearable pain all across his body. He opened his mouth to scream but couldn't through the pain. He curled up tighter and stayed like that until the pain gradually vanished. Opening his eyes, he noticed that one section of the wall was illuminated with a faint glow. He slipped off the island and swam over to the section of the wall. The glow was coming from some of the writing scratched on the walls.

Whitetip started at the writing for a while, trying to decipher it. Because it was so old, and some of it had been eroded away it was difficult, but he managed to make out:

 _"The gift of strength to one of power,_

 _To mend the length, to defend the lower._

 _To seeing sight, the friendly devil,_

 _Will be in light, no fiend of evil._

 _The wing of Crystal, a destiny created,_

 _To set things right, or death elated"_

Whitetip blinked as the words stopped glowing. Suddenly, ripples started spreading across the surface of the water. Glancing upwards, he saw cracks spreading across the ceiling of the cave. With a yelp, he swam towards the exit, leaping over the ledge and swimming for the exit tunnel as the cave collapsed behind him.

He swam into the tunnel and was halfway down it when a wall of force slammed into him, throwing him out of the tunnels mouth and into the ocean. He turned in the water to watch as the entire island collapsed, chunks of earth and stone falling into the depths of the ocean. Glancing up, he realized that the water was no longer black, but back to its normal state. He swam up to the surface and burst out of the water, unfurling his wings and flapping into the air.

"Whitetip!" A voice called, and he turned to see Fin flying towards him. As his brother got nearer, Whitetip saw him falter in his flight, before flying up to him and hovering in the air.

"Brother, what happened to you?" Fin asked, and Whitetip glanced down athimself, his eyes widening as he saw that his talons were much thicker than they had originally been. Glancing at his arm, he saw it was thick with muscle.

"The gift of strength, to one of power." Whitetip muttered, then started at how much his own voice had changed. It was deeper than before he had entered the island.

"Whitetip…?" Fin asked, reaching a talon towards him.

"It's me Fin." Whitetip said, glancing over his shoulder to see that he had been physically altered all over. "I don't know what happened to me, but it has a purpose, that much I know." He glanced at Fin and added "I'm heading back to my friends… will you come with me?"

Fin grinned. "And spend time with my brother? Why wouldn't I?" He said, and Whitetip grinned. He flew off in the direction of Possibility, Fin right behind him.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so the epilogue is coming up next… I had an idea, and I am cutting this story short so that I can continue with the series. Book six will be posted soon.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Hurricane's POV_

Hurricane glanced at the wall of the cave she was kept in, her eyes narrowed. For far to long, she had allowed herself to be kept in here. But that was going to change.

She glanced down at the chunk of rock she had in front of her. She set one claw on it and whispered "Enchant this rock so that when I throw it at that wall, it will blow a hole through it that I will be able to escape out of."

She lifted the rock and hurtled it with all her strength at the cave wall. She ran behind a stalagmite as it slammed into the wall of the cave. There were a few tense second, The a loud boom resounded outwards from where it had hit, followed by a shockwave that knocked Hurricane off her feet.

Groaning, she picked herself off of the ground, her ears ringing. Glancing at the wall, she saw a giant hole in it, and at the very end she could see light. She ran towards the hole, entering it just as a spear slammed into the ground behind her.

"Enchant the tunnel entrance to collapse." She muttered, and she heard a cry of surprise as a rumbling sound came from behind her. Ignoring it, she kept running towards the end of the tunnel, throwing herself out of it and into the sky. She spread her wings and took off, flying in a random direction that she hoped would take her home.


End file.
